


Let Me In

by Bunsandpups



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is scared as hell. Steve tries to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

            Bucky eyed Steve with wariness, arms pulled tight to his chest. He was so ready to bolt away it wasn’t funny.

            Steve gave him the best smile that he possibly could. It killed him inside to see Bucky in so much obvious pain. He missed the gregarious, skirt-chasing man he’d called his best friend. Now it was clear he was afraid of everyone, and too scared to speak up about anything.

            “Hey now.” The tone was soft, gentle. It was the same one that Natasha used when trying to get Bruce back from The Hulk. “Remember, when you slipped in the kitchen, and needed stitches? I took you to the hospital, didn’t I? And didn’t I do it so quietly that no one recognized us?”

            Bucky’s eyes widened with recognition and then narrowed again in suspicion. He did, in fact, remember that day. Why was Steve bringing it up? Did he _want_ Bucky to remember being hurt?

            “Or when I found you, scared and alone, after the nightmares? I made you tea and brought you a heavy blanket, like you like, didn’t I?” This one earned an uneasy nod. Steve was making a little progress.

            “The point is, Bucky, I’m not going to hurt you. I want you to get better, okay?” Steve reached out so slowly that Bucky wasn’t sure if he was moving at all at first. Why was he being so nice? What did he want?

            Bucky drew his hands up to his face, swiftly making a sign. Steve recognized it instantly, and his face fell a little. It was one of the few Bucky consistently made.

            “Do you think I’m a monster?” He couldn’t stop the hurt from creeping into his voice. Bucky shook his head and made the same sign again, and Steve could almost see the light bulb going off.

            “Do you think _you’re_ a monster?” Bucky didn’t move this time. It wasn’t always a yes, but Steve would take it that way this time.

            He moved a little closer, keeping some attention on where Bucky’s metal arm was. That was the one he hated to have touched the most; anywhere else was uncomfortable and anxiety inducing, but that would produce an almost instant panic attack.

            He kept his palm offered as he got close enough to reach Bucky. He made no move to actually touch him, however, wanting to leave Bucky in charge of the situation. “It’s okay.” He forced the same soft tone as before. He wanted desperately to be emotional, but it wasn’t safe.

            “I’m right here, Bucky. No one, and I mean that, is gonna get you now. You’re in one of the safest places on Earth, and you’ll be okay.”

            Bucky still looked hesitant, like a trapped animal despite the entire room behind him being open. Slowly, ever so slowly, he dropped his arms down to his sides. It made him look less guarded, even if he wasn’t less scared.

            “I’m proud of you.” Those words took a while to register for Bucky. Steve said them often, but the weight was always significant. Why would he be proud of a monster like Bucky? Bucky was only to fear, not to take pride in or… care for?

            Bucky tilted his head to the side like he was asking a question, holding his palm out the same way Steve did. Steve moved his hand slowly until it was over Bucky’s, and then down until their skin touched. The contact made him break out in a huge grin.

            “See? You’re not a monster, and I’m not afraid. I care about you Bucky.” Slowly and loosely, so as to give Bucky the option of pulling his hand out if he wanted, Steve closed his hand. Bucky didn’t pull or resist, and Steve felt a surge of joy in his chest.

            “I am so proud of you.” Bucky couldn’t understand why Steve looked like he wanted to cry; had he done something wrong? Before he got the chance to puzzle it out, Steve spoke again, breaking the moment.

            “Let’s get you something to eat and drink, okay? It’s been a little while.” Bucky nodded. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling—was this happiness?—but the fact that Steve would not only protect him, but provide him as well, made him feel a little like he was on top of the world. Steve didn’t run away, didn’t force Bucky into anything. Was this what care was really like?

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never really considered writing Stucky before, but I have to say I think it was perfect for this prompt and this idea. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
